1API
=1API / Hexonet= 1API is a registrar in Germany. image:1API.jpg image:Hexonet.jpg =Description of the Registrar= 1API GmbH is one of Europe's s leading domain name registrars and is recognized as a preeminent developer of world-class domain name platforms. 1API currently manages more than 2,000,000 Domains. The TLDs offered are resold exclusively through the parent company HEXONET GmbH & HEXONET Services Inc. * Headquartered in Homburg, Germany * Founded in 2006 image:JensWagner.jpg * President and CEO: Jens Wagner __TOC__ =Anti-Fraud Position= 1API is not committed to check the contents of the customers websites or internet-presences. After recognizing legal offences or inadmissible contents, 1API has the right to lock the internet-presence immediately. 1API will furthermore inform the customer immediately of such action. Official Position 1API’s Right to Terminate. 1API may, at its sole discretion, immediately terminate this Agreement if you violate the Rules of Conduct and Use in Section 4 of this Agreement or materially abuse of the Services. 4. General Rules of Conduct and Use Without limiting any other term of this Agreement, breach of the following section will constitute a material breach of this Agreement. You acknowledge and agree that: * Your use of this Website and the Services, will comply with this Agreement and all applicable local, state, national and international laws, rules and regulations. * You will not use this Website or the Services in a manner (as determined by 1API in its sole and absolute discretion) that: ** Transmits unsolicited email (Spam); ** Transmits repetitive, high volume inquires into any of the Services provided by 1API (i.e. domain name availability, etc.); ** Is illegal, potentially illegal, or promotes or encourages illegal activity; ** Promotes, encourages or engages in child pornography or the exploitation of children; ** etc Actual Behavior This registrar acts decisively to remove illegal sites. 1API GmbH has been widely abused by the Russian EvaPharmacy fraud operation. =Examples of domains used for fraud= Tested and found alive on February 5 2020 Canadian Family Pharmacy mypowerpack.net =Domains previously suspended= Canadian Family Pharmacy safeherbalcare.com (suspended) Canadian Health&Care Mall naturaldrugsservice.eu (suspended) organictabsvalue.eu (suspended) thecialispills.be (suspended) thelevitrapills.be (suspended) thelevitratablet.be (suspended) therxmedicine.nl (suspended) thetabcanada.be (suspended) Other domains already suspended curingmedscompany.eu (suspended) mypharmacyeshop.eu (suspended) safenaturalassist.eu (suspended) theherbseshop.eu (suspended) carewiqi.eu (suspended) ns1.domaindoesnotresolve.net (suspended) ns2.domaindoesnotresolve.net (suspended) ns3.domaindoesnotresolve.net (suspended) medicalpillsgroup.eu (suspended) mysalepills.eu (suspended) remedialbestprogram.eu (suspended) viagrascialis.eu (suspended) welnesshealthcarecenter.eu (suspended) ns1.suspended-domain.com (suspended) ns2.suspended-domain.com (suspended) =Where to send abuse complaints= abuse@1api.net abuse@hexonet.net Web site http://www.1api.net =Additional Contact Information= HEXONET GmbH Talstrasse 27 66424 Homburg Germany Technical Support: Mo. - Fr. 8:00 - 18:00 CET P: +49 6841 95961-70 F: +49 6841 6984-199 Email: support@hexonet.net Abuse, Illegal & Complaint Reporting 1API is committed to the advancement and expansion of the Internet by proactively investigating complaints of abuse and illegal activity of any of 1API’s customers. Our security and abuse process is simple and aims to respond to all complaints within a reasonable time-frame. How to File a Complaint or Report Abuse - 1API Reporting into one of three categories - Compliant, Abuse, or Authorities. Please provide your name, address, telephone, email and description of the issue, including domain name(s) to the respective contact below. Complaints and Abuse: Email: abuse@1api.net Tel: +49.6841.6984-200 Mail: C/O: Complaint Department Postal address 1API GmbH Talstraße 27 66424 Homburg How to File a Complaint or Report Abuse - HEXONET Reporting into one of three categories - Compliant, Abuse, or Authorities. Please provide your name, address, telephone, email and description of the issue, including domain name(s) to the respective contact below. Email: abuse@hexonet.net Tel: +49 6841 95961-70 Mail: C/O: Complaint Department Registration Information Telephone and FAX Phone: +49.6841.6984-200 Fax: +49.6841.6984-299 =Related information= Pharmacy fraud operations * Canadian_Health&Care_Mall * Canadian_Neighbor_Pharmacy * My_Canadian_Pharmacy * Toronto_Drug_Store * Canadian_Family_Pharmacy * WikiPharmacy * International_Legal_RX * US_Drugs * Men Health * RxMedications * RxExpressOnline * OEM Software Affiliate program coordinator employing spammers * EvaPharmacy =Sources for this article= Independent Interview Corporate https://www.1api.net/contact https://www.hexonet.net/about-hexonet/contact https://www.1api.net/legal/terms-of-service Category:Registrars